Various types of trays have been developed for forming ice cubes. Many modern refrigerator appliances possess automatic ice-making capabilities. Although these ice makers are highly desirable, they have some distinct disadvantages. Automatic dispensing ice cube trays require heat and/or mechanical action to release the ice. Additionally, conventional die cast trays with heaters and harvesters use a large amount of energy, and plastic twist trays can be slow and unreliable.